roman_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
List of Characters Arcs
This page contains a list of character arcs of the historically based characters in the Third Servile War, throughout the various films and television series. Spartacus * In the 2010 series Blood and Sand, after being captured, enslaved and sold to Batiatus, Spartacus' character arc focuses on him finding a way to have his wife Sura returned to him. ** He has a rivalry with Crixus, the champion of Capua. ** After his wife is kill (secretly on the orders of Batiatus), Spartacus becomes the new chamption of Capua, becoming a legend after defeating Theokoles the "Shadow of Death". ** His rivalry with Crixus returns when Crixus is ready to fight in the arena again. ** Spartacus discovers that Batiatus was behind Sura's death and plans revenge, having to convince Crixus to join him, and he succeeds. ** Spartacus succeeds in killing Batiatus, and leaves to begin his rebellion. * In Vengeance, Spartacus leads his small band of rebels, heading to Vesuvius, all the while still in a rivalry of leadership with Crixus ** Spartacus seeks revenge against Claudius Glaber, who condemned him and Sura to slavery. ** Spartacus heads to the Arena in Capua to save Crixus and Oenomaus from execution, and succeeds ** Spartacus ends the season defeating Glaber's army, and finally killing Glaber. With Batiatus and Glaber now dead, he avenges Sura's death, and their enslavement. * In War of the Damned, Spartacus leads tens of thousands of rebels, outsmarting several Roman commanders. Up until episode 6, Spartacus' main objective is keeping the rebels, and his generals in line, as well as striking a deal and ally ship with the Cilician pirates. Being betrayed, he is desperate to get past Crassus' wall on the Milea Ridge. ** In episode 8, his main objective is reaching the Alps and escaping the Republic. He captures Crassus' son Tiberius, avenging Crixus' death ** He ends the series dying a free man, making his mark on the Republic forever. Crixus * In the 2010 series Blood and Sand, Crixus is the champion gladiator of Capua, and the concubinus of his domina Lucretia. ** He is also concerned with winning the affections of Lucretia's body slave Naevia. ** His rivalry with Spartacus is present throughout. ** After facing the legendary gladiator Theokoles, Crixus is left near death from his wounds, and after returning, seeks to reclaim his place as Capua's champion, a title taken by Spartacus. ** He is also in a rivalry with Ashur, Batiatus' man servant, whom Crixus wounded, no longer allowing him to be a gladiator. Ashur at the end of the season, is granted Naevia as reward by Batiatus for his loyal service. Once Crixus discovers this, it results in a violent outburst, causing Naevia to be removed from the Ludus while Batiatus and Lucretia plan to kill Crixus in a final fight to the death between him and Spartacus before Batiatus becomes Aedile. This results in the beginning of the rebellion, with Spartacus promising to help him find her. * In Vengeance, Crixus is at work trying to find Naevia, all the while being at odds in leadership with Spartacus. ** Crixus and Agron's rivalry is present throughout the season. Gannicus * In the Starz Spartacus series Gods of the Arena, Gannicus is the champion gladiator of Capua after Oenomaus and before Crixus. ** After he is forced to sleep with Oenomaus' wife Melitta, he and Melitta begin to develop romantic feelings for each other, and seek to keep it secret from Oenomaus. The series sees Batiatus struggling to find a place in the Primus at the opening of the new arena, without selling Gannicus to his rival Vettius. Lentulus Batiatus * In Gods of the Arena, Batiatus is desperate for his gladiators to fight in the opening games of the new arena, and focuses on gaining favour with Tullius, one of the financiers of the new arena. He purchases one of Tullius' men, Crixus, paying more than Crixus is supposedly worth. After his champion, Gannicus, defeats a gladiator of a rival lanista, Vettius, Tullius' offers to purchase Gannicus. Upon refusal, Tullius, Vettius and their men assault Batiatus, telling him that unless he sells Gannicus to him, he and his men will be excluded from the new arena all together. * During his recovery, Batiatus quickly seeks to secure a position in the games through another benefactor. * Upon celebration of Varus' offer, Batiatus' father Titus returns. Marcus Licinius Crassus * In War of the Damned, Crassus becomes Imperator to face Spartacus and his army. * Before the events of War of the Damned, Crassus is mentioned to be trying to discover news of his missing cousin Licinia.